


A river is always in motion...

by Syddoc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River considers stillness. Just because you're a trained assassin doesn't mean you're good at being *still*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A river is always in motion...

She's never really learnt to be still.

Sure she's learnt to keep from moving - no trained assassin is without that skill. But still is not something River Song has ever tried to be.

There was running from a terrifying life, there was finding her parents, there was trying to work out what to do with her parents, there was waiting for the Doctor. But none of those things really help her with being still.

So she's sitting on a beach trying to soak up the warmth of twin suns and taking time to try to clear her mind.

She's not very good at it. 

First of all there are all the sensations around her, the sense of the world turning, the eddies of time swirling around her, the gentle crashing of the waves, the sounds of birds circling.

Whilst she's not moving she's not being still - there's too much to take in.

She closes her eyes. Tries to focus on one thing at a time. The world turning. It's slower than Earth - must be because of its orbit, where she is on this continent she can feel the axial tilt and she starts calcul...

No. Not still.

She focuses on the waves. The ocean is a deep blue against the pale yellow sand, the waves move in rhythmically, except for when they don't... she starts to wonder about that pattern, what could be...

Still not still. 

She huffs out a breath blowing a curl out of her face.

She closes her eyes, tunes out the noises and focuses on the warmth on her skin. She's already calculated the ambient temperature, the wind chill, the humidity so there's not much left except to enjoy the sun soaking in... and then a shadow casts across her.

She jumps up in frustration only to find the Doctor standing there, grinning at her like he's done something clever.

She rolls her eyes at his grin as he pulls her into his arms.

"You were trying to do that meditation/stillness thing again weren't you?" he asks with great fondness.

"I was..."

"I don't know why..." and he stops and looks abashed as she looks at him with curiosity. He realises he’s almost said too much.

He moves towards her “Come with me. I’ve got some great places to take you. I’ll even… take you to a dig!” He grins widely and endearingly. He's hard to resist most days, let alone when he's trying to cover an older/him younger/her blunder in the making.

River knows that he is purposefully distracting her. Maybe still is something she’s not meant to be. At least not today.

She takes his hand and runs towards the TARDIS. They laugh together with joy. There’ll be time to learn stillness later.


End file.
